


The Swimming Hole

by spitshineboi



Series: Royal family shenanigans [1]
Category: Amazons - Fandom, Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom, Diana - Fandom, Hippolyte/Phillipus
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, I'm whiney, It's hot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: "My crayons have melted!"





	The Swimming Hole

It's funny how summer works. It's warm (or hot) and you just don't want to go to work. You want to play and have fun and ignore the real world. Maybe you want to go out or dance or drink at a bar. Or make ice cream, sit and watch the stars, see a movie, read a book. Any of these things sounds like fun. But it's hot; just too hot to do anything except SWIMMING!

It was a hot and muggy day on Themiscyra. Sweat poured off everyone's bodies like, well, sweat. Even Hippolyta in her stately marble cool in the shade palace was hot. So hot. This was ridiculous. Her and the senate sat in the senate chambers dying. It normally was never hot here but, by Zeus' electric ass, they were suffering. It wasn't even 10:00 AM yet and Hippolyta was too pooped to pop. She looked around at the senators and they looked like they were all used hard and put away wet. What in Aphrodite's right tit was going on? Blech! Was Apollo having a war with fricking Helios? She would swear she saw birds falling out of the sky from the heat.

Antiope, down at the training grounds, was faring no better. She watched Penthesilea fall off her horse (really?) and just lie there on the ground mumbling how she wanted to go home. She was home, by Cerberus' middle head; what the Tartarus was going on! She looked around at her warriors and they all had that glazed too long in the oven that ham was burnt look on their faces. She started to say something really snarky as she finished rotating to see what all her girls were doing and caught Menalippe sitting on the ground behind her trying to fan herself with her sword. What was going on? 

Phillipus was sitting in the shade of the colonnade watching the queen's guard march in the sun of the palazzi. Or she would be if any of them were actually marching. Like herself they lay around the marble plaza sweating and huffing and puffing as if they had each run from Thermopile with the correct lottery numbers. There was no more water in any of their canteens while their mouths looked like fish faces drowning in the air. It was downright icky to look at.

Diana sat at the table in her classroom with her head lying on her arms sweating up a storm. Mnemosyne looked at from her spot with her head hanging low. "What are you doing child," she asked, "coloring?"

Diana moaned. "No Mnemosyne," she uttered without raising her head. "My crayons melted."

Yep, it was hot. Io wasn't anywhere hear her forge. The cooks were trying to figure out a cold lunch while they sat in the ice box. In the stables the horses stood around in their messy stalls because the hands couldn't even think of picking up a pitchfork, let alone using one. Epione was seeing a new case of heat stroke every minute or so. The farmers weren't farming, the shepherds weren't shepherding, the priestesses weren't priestessing in their temples. It was too damn HOT.

Hippolyta finally had enough. She stood from her seat in the senate chamber. "Enough," she said. "Go home. Cool off. The rest of today's session is cancelled." She heard a weak and mumbled Yea from folks sitting in the senate as they stood and crept, slinked (slunk?), or crawled from the room trying to stay in the shade as they went. Did I mention how hot it was? And nastily muggy too. Hippolyta sat for a minute on her throne. She sighed deeply. "How to beat this heat?" she thought. She got up and slowly walked from the senate chambers. What could she do?

Now Themyscira was an island. You'd expect it to be surrounded by lovely beaches with white sand and sapphire blue waters. Well, you'd be wrong. There was only a couple of beaches on the island. One was used by the fishing fleet and had ships and stinking nets up on it and the other just wasn't big enough for everyone to use to go swimming. All the other beaches were cliffs. So, that was no good. What did they do? They had some beautiful lakes and rivers, right?  
Yes, beautiful. The lakes were all surrounded by marshlands. Thousands of acres of matted and stinky grassland with reeds and hippopotamuses on it. Blech. Who wants to swim there? And the rivers and streams were fast moving and, sure there were places to swim, wonderful places, but not enough. It was fricking HOT. Sigh.

So, now what? Well, Hippolyta was a smart and just ruler so she had come up with an idea many, many years ago. Pools. Yep, giant swimming pools. There were ten Olympic sized swimming pools on the island and one of them was at the palace! Score! Now everybody had their favorite pool close to where they lived. They like the lifeguards there or the folks who went to that pool. Other Amazons had their own pools so pool parties were regular. This was great. Everyone had access to a pool. P-A-R-T-Y!!!!!

Hippolyta called a pool day for everyone. No one grumbled about it, not even Antiope. Everyone had a place to go from guards to fruit mongers, everyone swam together at one of the pools.

Antiope and Menalippe went home to change after the pool day was called. They both wore light tunics over their underclothes as they trudged to the palace. Antiope kept mumbling why they didn't have a pool and Menalippe laughed at her. Phillipus ran to her quarters, okay, the royal quarters, that's where she lived after all, and changed so fast it wasn't funny. Then she raced to the pool. Got there first too and dove right in. Hippolyta went to the classroom and sprung Diana. Mnemosyne gave her such a grateful look as they hurried away. The two went and changed and they went to the pool themselves. Glorious, that's the word, it was glorious!

Everyone at the royal pool swam. Phillipus and Antiope had contest after contest to decide who was better. The one who did a triple gainer loop de loop or the cannon ball. This broke into a cannon ball game to see who could get the most water on Menalippe, then on Hippolyta, then on both of them. Finally, Hippolyta and Menalippe chased them about until they caught the two. Such horrible retribution for the two of them… no lemonade! Well for ten minutes at least.

Antiope was the first to get over wearing her underclothes to swim in. She grabbed Menalippe, stripped her and they both jumped into the water, NUDE! So much fun. Antiope jumped in the pool holding Diana until she was comfortable jumping in herself., usually on top of Antiope and Phillipus. Hippolyta tried to swim regally. Nope! Phillipus stopped that with a mighty leap on top of her wife and they both got out of the pool sputtering after that. Eventually they were all pooped beyond belief. They sat around the pool then and Phillipus grilled some lamb to go with their fruits, nuts, bread, and wine for dinner. 

By the end of the day the cool sea breeze was back and everyone on the island was cool, comfortable, and happy. It was a good day. It was a day at the old swimming pool for everyone. Invigorating.


End file.
